Rockin' Out
by daydreamchaser
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR IS HERE! Aria doesn't realize she is a witch until she accidentally falls through time and ends up back in the seventies! What happens when she creates a love triangle that never should have been? JPOCSB
1. Chapter 1

Aria Alena Aeron breezed into the shop like a cat on the prowl, her pale green eyes darting back and forth intelligently as she took in her surroundings. Her flowing black gown swept across the old floor, brushing gently against shelving as the young woman made her way to the back of the shop.

An old man sat behind a glass counter marked with scratches. "Can I help you, young lady?"

Aria regarded him haughtily. "Just browsing, thanks." She smirked and turned away, examining the goods with a scrutinizing eye.

The young beauty was vacationing in England with her parents the summer of her fifteenth birthday. She had some distant relatives in London, but either way the trip had not been a very interesting one for her. England was boring and empty, and Aria was restless, yet her family did not seem to care. Thus, the woman had decided to do some exploring of her own; perhaps she could make this place fun just by being herself.

She hadn't gone far when she'd encountered this little place, a so-called "magic" shop, set away in a deserted side street. At first her eyes had slid away from the squat little building, but the word "magic" had darted out at her, and she had stood in the middle of the street and concentrated with all her might until the store had popped into focus. That fact alone had been enough to entice her to enter, her fingers itching to touch some real magic for once.

Aria Alena had always had an affinity for magic, going as far back as she could remember. Her parents had attempted to beat this interest out of her many times, and yet she still persisted, being drawn to the arts like a moth to flame. At first, she had struggled to find her own sort of magic, to hone the odd power she sometimes felt tingling within her fingers. However, her youth, combined with the negative aura of her family, meant that this path of self-discovery had gone nowhere. So she'd looked elsewhere, outside of herself.

She'd found a fringe group of Wiccans at school, several confused young girls, all desperately searching for something different, not unlike Aria herself. But Wicca was not the sort of magic Aria needed. She attended their meetings, took part in their rituals, but she never felt like a true part of the group. She was an outsider, even amongst outsiders.

But here, oh, here, here in this little shop in some old area of a boring city, here Aria felt the magic she had been searching for her entire life. The very walls glowed with the power, and each of the artifacts lying within the shelves called out to the young brunette.

One such piece called to her most loudly. She couldn't put it into words, but there was something about it that drew her attention. Moving quickly, she came up to the glass and gently placed a hand on it, staring into the case and examining the round piece of architecture. It was a golden hourglass, encased in a globe of sorts, covered in odd markings and hanging suspended from a thick golden chain. Aria was dying to try it on.

"I don't think so," the old man said sharply, speaking before Aria could even ask the question. Somehow this didn't surprise her; she simply fixed the man with a disappointed scowl. "You're much too young for that sort of thing, young lady. Why, you can't have even had your O.W.L.s yet, am I right?"

"I don't have any owls, and I don't know why I would," Aria said coldly. "I was just going to ask what sort of a necklace this was."

The old man grinned and practically leapt up from his post behind the counter, waddling over to the lady with a sudden excitement. "Ah, you're American," he said, as though that explained everything. "You've never seen a Time-turner before."

"No, I haven't," Aria replied, her green eyes narrowing. "What is it?"

"Why, it's just what it sounds like, dear, it turns time," the old man replied. He patted the glass tenderly and then turned away. "No, it's much too dangerous for a young'un like yourself. You shouldn't even be in a place like this; where are your parents?"

"That's none of your business," Aria snapped. She moved slightly, so that her body was covering the case holding the time-turner. She could still feel the hum, that faint tingling that meant magic was near. This time turning device was meant for her; she could feel it.

"That's no way to speak to your elders," the old man said sternly. "I suggest you go back to your American school; it'll be the Salem Witches' Institute, am I right? Maybe they tolerate such behavior over there, but not here, oh, no."

That was it for Aria; she placed her hand over the lock of the case and prepared to smash the glass in. Surprisingly, however, she didn't have to, as the very lock seemed to melt in her hands. Her eyes wide with shock, Aria reached it and snatched the time-turner, stuffing it in her pocket and quickly hurrying away. "I'm sorry to bother you," she called out stiffly as she left, her insides whirring with magic and triumph.

Back out on the street, Aria gleefully examined her new treasure; the gold shined beautifully in the light. Carefully, she pulled the chain around her neck and fastened it shut; it was a bit large for a necklace, but it would do. She wasn't so sure she wanted to try out the time-turning just yet; better to wait for a more opportune moment. If this thing really did work, she would be sure to use it to the very best of its ability.

Strolling down the street and heading back in the direction of the hotel, Aria felt happier than she had in weeks. The very presence of the golden hourglass around her neck made her feel strong and powerful in a way she never had before, and she relished the feeling. It wasn't until she hit the main roads that she noticed something odd.

Someone was giving her an incredulous look. Aria whirled about sharply to face a short girl with crazy, frizzy brown hair, possibly Aria's own age, giving her a look of shock. "Pardon me, but where did you get that?" The girl asked shrilly, pointing wildly to the time-turner.

"That's none of your business," Aria snapped.

"But it took me weeks of special correspondence to get one!" The girl cried, her brow furrowed up in annoyance. "They don't just give Time-turners to students! What's your name; what house are you in? I've never seen you before."

"What's wrong with you?" Aria asked angrily, stepping backwards to avoid the furious arm-wheeling of this stranger. "I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about. I'm staying in a hotel; I don't have a house. I live in New York; you know, NYC?"

The girl stopped and frowned. "I didn't think they gave out Time-turners in America, either. What school do you go to?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," Aria said, still backing up as she spoke. "Now if you'll just excuse me, I have a normal --- shit!" She'd stumbled upon something in her backwards movement, and was tumbling to the ground.

Aria had only a brief snapshot of the frizzy-haired girl, her mouth wide open and her arms thrust out in a poor attempt to stop Aria from falling. And then the colors all blurred and things began spinning very fast and Aria had never fallen like this before and it seemed to go on forever and suddenly, as quickly as it had started, it stopped.

And she was no longer in present day London at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys, it's chapter two, where Aria meets some familiar Hogwarts students!! Please, if you are reading, leave me a review, because I could really use some support! Thank you so much!

Aria opened her eyes to find herself in the midst of a crowd of worried people. "Oh, my gosh, dear, wherever did you come from?" "Quick, get her up, get her up." "She can't be young enough to apparate on her own." "In these times, you don't just go about apparating into the middle of the city." "Well, she's close enough, isn't she?" "Poor thing must have misjudged her target." "Well, help her up, won't you?"

"I'm fine, I don't need any help," Aria said, brushing away the hands offering assistance. She pulled herself up into a standing position, pushing her long dark hair out of her face. She took several steps back, wanting to get as far away from these strange people as possible. They watched her with odd expressions.

"Are you quite sure you're all right, dear?" It was the first woman who'd spoken, a motherly figure wearing an oddly flowing gown. In fact, they all were, the entire crowd clad in various sorts of odd gowns and robes.

"I'm fine," Aria Alena said again, running her hands down the length of her own dress. "Is it Halloween or something?"

Several people exchanged what appeared to be nervous glances. "Do you need any sort of help, young one, a Side-along back to your home, or wherever you are attempting to go?"

"I don't know what a Side-along is," Aria replied, glancing down to make sure her time necklace was hidden by her clothes. The device appeared to have worked somehow, as she definitely did not feel as though she were still in the same place she'd left. "But I'm capable of going home on my own, thank you."

The people were already beginning to disperse, some rushing away quickly while others seemed to be sliding into the shadows as slowly as possible. Still others seemed to vanish from sight entirely before Aria could even process it. "You must be quite shaken up, dear," said the same woman as before. "Why don't you come inside the Leaky Cauldron with me and get yourself something to drink?"

Aria followed the woman's gaze to a little pub on the street behind her. She was certain it hadn't been there a moment ago, but then again, neither had the two buildings on either side of it. Or rather, they had been there, but they had looked much different. The Leaky Cauldron seemed to slide out of sight as Aria examined the houses around it, and the young woman had to concentrate in order to find the pub again. This reminded her of that magic shop, and she realized that this Cauldron place had to be magic.

"Yes, I could use a drink," she said calmly, accepting the invitation merely as a means to get inside that pub. She had to know what made it hide from her sight that way, as how could any normal building fade into shadows the moment you looked away from it?

As she followed the woman through the door, Aria was hit by a wave of sounds and smells. There was the rich smell of some sort of ale, and the loud talk of unruly voices. Excitement and nerves were in the air, and Aria wondered what sort of thing was going on in this time. She had no way of knowing what year she was in, and she was not about to appear even odder amongst these people by asking. She simply followed the woman up to the bar, where an older man with a receding hairline was pouring a drink. "Hello, Doris, waiting for your girls, are you?" He asked.

Aria turned away as Doris and Tom began to chat, the woman having seemingly forgotten about the time traveler she'd picked up. Aria looked around the bar, trying to judge the era by the people, but everyone was wearing those odd cloaks and she couldn't make anything out.

A group of people in the far corner caught her eye, as there were two young men seated at a table who seemed to be about Aria's own age. She edged closer so that she could examine them more closely. One of them, a thin boy with very messy black hair, was waving his arms about excitedly as he talked, and the other, a paler, taller boy, watched with a smug smirk.

"And then he just, wham, caught him right in the face!" The messy-haired boy was saying, swinging his arms as though he were playing baseball. "And, of course, I was right there to catch the Quaffle when he dropped it. Not many people can keep hold of a ball when they've caught a Bludger to the face, eh?"

"I'd imagine not," the taller boy replied, sounding only vaguely amused.

"That's my boy," said the only other male at the table, an older gentlemen who had the same messy black hair as the excitable boy. "I told you he'd make a great Chaser, didn't I?"

"Yes, dear, you certainly did." The woman seated between them had a pleasant smile. "I'd hope James puts the same thought and effort into his studies as he does his Quidditch, however."

"Aw, I already told you, Mum, Sirius and I are top in the school," the boy with the messy hair, presumably James, replied, waving a hand in dismissal of his mother's remark. "I don't even have to study, really."

His mother pursed her lips, but said nothing, and his father grinned broadly. "And a stellar student, to boot. Come now, dear, let's be off and let the boys run free a bit, eh? They're older now, they can handle themselves."

"Not with the letters I receive from their Head of House," the mother replied sternly. "You know what they've been into last year; I don't know if I should let them alone in Diagon Alley after that."

"Come on, Mum, we were just having a bit of fun," James said. "We'll behave, right, Sirius?"

"Of course," Sirius, the smirking boy, replied, and he gave the parents an innocent look. "I'll keep James in line, honest."

Aria found herself very confused, unable to understand some of the things they were talking about. What in the world was Quidditch, and what kind of a name was Sirius, anyway?

Whatever it was, he didn't seem very sincere, and yet James's parents seemed to eat it up. "Oh, Sirius, you're a dear," his mother said with her pleasant smile. "You boys be back here in a few hours, all right?"

"Sure, Mum, whatever you say," James replied eagerly, already rushing to get out of his seat.

"I'm sure my mother won't care when I get back," Sirius said darkly as he followed suit, standing up and tucking his hair behind his ears in a delicate manner.

James's mother and father exchanged a worried look, and then gave Sirius a kind smile. "You know we're happy to have you whenever you want to visit," the woman said kindly. "You're a wonderful boy, Sirius, whatever your family thinks."

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter," Sirius replied, and his smile was genuine this time.

Aria turned away as the group walked past her, watching out of the corner of her eye as they left through the back door of the pub. The parents lingered by the doorway for a moment, and Mrs. Potter kissed James on the cheek, despite her son's loud protests. As they left, Aria snuck forward, feeling somehow drawn to these two fascinating boys. She had to at least find out what Quidditch was, anyway.

Aria peered out the door as Mr. Potter stood before a large brick wall, the others gathered just behind him. Her eyes widened as the man tapped on the bricks with what appeared to be a long stick, and the wall began to glow as the bricks moved aside to create a doorway. "You boys have fun," he said jovially. "We'll see you later." He and his wife vanished from sight with a loud popping sound.

There was no longer any doubt in Aria's mind; she was indeed watching a group of magical people. The revelation thrilled her, and she began pondering ways to approach the boys and ask them about this.

It turned out she didn't have to. "Well, now that they're gone," Sirius said haughtily, "I should tell you we have a stalker, James."

"Eh, Padfoot?" James asked, peering into the bustling alley which had been revealed by the moving bricks. 

"Behind you," Sirius said, and, knowing she was caught, Aria stepped forward.

"Oh, hello," James said brightly upon seeing the young woman. "What can I do for you?"

"She was spying on us," Sirius said darkly, scrutinizing Aria.

She gave him a cold stare in return. "I'm sorry," she said briskly. "I couldn't help but be drawn to you; you're magic."

"Well, so are you, aren't you?" James asked. "You couldn't be here if you weren't."

"Is that so?" Aria asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

"But of course," James said. He was smiling in a friendly manner, while Sirius remained glowering and suspicious. "Muggles can't see the Leaky Cauldron, everybody knows that."

"And just what is a Muggle?" Aria demanded.

James looked to Sirius with amazement. "Well, isn't she a peach? You must be new around here," he said, looking back to her. "You have a nice accent. American, I assume?"

"Yes," Aria said, feeling a bit out of place now.

"What do you call non-magical folk in America? Here they're Muggles. What school do you go to?"

"It doesn't matter," Sirius said, "She's obviously not from around here. Come on, James, let's leave her be and get to shopping."

"You will not leave me be," Aria said sternly, and, catching herself, smiled apologetically. "I mean, I'm sorry, I really want to learn from you. I admit it, I'm a Muggle, but I want to know about magic. I can feel it, I really can."

James grinned at his friend. "A Muggle at the Leaky Cauldron, in Diagon Alley?"

Sirius was giving Aria another sort of scrutinizing, this time with much less suspicion and an open curiosity. "She doesn't look like a Muggle," he said softly. "And she can feel it, James."

"Well, let's say we give her a test?" James asked excitedly. He turned back to Aria. "Have you ever done any magic?"

"Not that I know of," Aria replied cautiously, once again making sure her time turner was properly hidden. She didn't want to give that away unless she absolutely had to; it was her guide back to her own time, once she figured out how to use it.

"Hm, let's see." James put his hand to his chin in thought. "We actually aren't allowed to do magic out of school, so there goes that."

"So what? If she's not even a Hogwarts student, she's not going to be expelled," Sirius said. "I want proof she's actually magic, if she can actually feel it."

"But I can feel it," Aria said, coming forward to place her hand on the brick wall. "It's like a glowing sort of warmth, and when I touch it, it makes me feel stronger." She felt a little odd baring her soul to these two strangers, but how else could she make them understand her, and get them to teach her?

James snapped his fingers. "I've got it! Have you got a wand?" Aria shook her head. "Then we'll take you to Ollivander's! If you are magic, he'll have a wand for you, and then we'll know for sure!"

Sirius nodded, and bowed to Aria. "After you," he said with his smirk.

Aria returned the smirk. "Thank you," she said, and followed James as he walked through the doorway.

"So, what's your name, anyway?" James asked as he led her through the busy crowd of shoppers, past stores selling cauldrons and animals and magic books and broomsticks.

"Aria," the woman replied, taking everything in with awe. She had never felt this much of a magnetic pull to anything in her entire life.

"Well, Aria, welcome to the Marauders! I'm James Potter, and this is my best mate, Sirius Black."

"A pleasure to meet you," Sirius said, and she couldn't tell if he meant it or not; he had a way of speaking that enticed her, a mixture of arrogance and amusement.

"If you end up staying with us, you'll meet our other half, Remus and Peter," James continued. "And if you are magic, maybe you'll come with us to Hogwarts! Hey, how did you end up here, anyway?"

"My parents took me here for vacation, and….." Aria trailed off, unsure of what to say. She was dying of curiosity, needing to see this Hogwarts place, and she couldn't tell them that she was not of this time. "And abandoned me," she finished sadly. "I'm trying to survive here on my own."

"In times like these, we all are," James replied, giving her a sympathetic look. "I'm certain my folks will take you in; they're very kind, and we've got plenty of room."

"That would be very kind, indeed," Aria said with a smile; she liked James already, with his confident and excitable air. She liked both of the boys, and hoped very much that this wand test would work, so that she could stay with them. If she somehow failed, they would be very unlikely to trust her, especially the suspicious Sirius. Aria prayed with all of her might.

Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to leave me a review, so that I will have some confidence in posting Chapter three, where Aria takes the wand test and we find out just how magical she really is!! Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

The shop was filled with boxes. Aria ducked instinctively upon entering, her green eyes bright with excitement as she stepped carefully around the shelves, which were stuffed to the brim with slender wooden boxes.

"Ah, hello there," said a voice, and an eerie old man stepped out from behind a counter. He peered carefully at the arrivals. "Young Potter, mahogany, eleven inches. And Mr. Black, rosewood with a dragon's heartstring." He paused, looking Aria over; she shivered under his penetrating gaze. "I've never sold a wand to you, young lady; who might you be?"

"She's Aria," James said with a smile. "She's not been to any magical schools, yet she says she's magic. We thought, seeing as how she's never had a wand, you could help us out."

"I see," said the man. He paused thoughtfully, and then smiled. "Well, it can't hurt to give the lady a shot; let's see if we have your wand here, Miss Aria." He walked through the shelving, towards the back; Aria followed tentatively. "It is the wand which chooses the wizard, you know. Or witch, in your case. Here, let's start with some holly. This one's nice and swishy, with a unicorn hair." He turned and handed Aria the box.

Slowly, the dark-haired girl opened the box and took out a long piece of wood. She'd barely had a chance to look at it before the old man had snatched it away from her. She gasped and took a step backward. "No, that one won't do," the man said, replacing it in its box. "Let me see… something shorter, I think." Aria glanced at James and Sirius; they were both grinning broadly at her.

"Here, try this," said the man, handing her another box. "Ash, nine-and-a-half inches."

Aria reached in and managed to brush a finger along the piece before it, too, was snatched away from her. "Well, now, how are we going to know if you take it from me before I even get a chance to try it out?" she demanded angrily.

"Ah, we must have patience, young Aria," the man replied, shaking a finger at her. "We have many wands here; these things take time. But trust me, once your wand chooses you, we will know."

She didn't know what he meant until she found it, a scant two minutes later. She'd been taking and releasing wands by what seemed like dozens, and then suddenly a box fell into her lap and a warmth spread throughout her entire body, like drinking hot cocoa on a winter's evening. "This is the one," she said, and opened the box.

The old man beamed at her. "An eye for the magic, this one," he said reverently. "Go on, try it out."

Aria gently took hold of the wand, and the warmth made her heart sing with joy. With a gentle swish she released a wave of red and blue sparks, snowflakes of magic dancing around her. "It's beautiful," she said softly.

"It's yours," the man replied, grinning in his scary way. He took the box from her and went to the counter, where he rang up the sale. "Five Galleons for your willow wand, dear. Ten inches, phoenix feather core. It's a lovely wand, very magical, indeed."

Aria looked nervously to James, who leapt forward eagerly. "That's on me, Mister Ollivander, sir," he said, placing five odd golden coins on the counter.

"You all have a lovely day, now," Mr. Ollivander said, watching Aria in a way that made her shiver once again.

"That man is watching me," she muttered nervously to the boys as they left the shop.

"Oh, he creeps everyone out," James replied jovially. "He's pretty brilliant, though, don't you think?"

"I think he's a nutter," Sirius replied. "Though he's obviously wondering why he'd never seen you before, Aria."

"Well, it can't be that odd for a person to buy a wand at my age, is it?" Aria asked, staring down at her new possession. She looked up to James. "And thank you very much, by the way, for purchasing this. I'm very sorry I didn't think of it sooner."

"Not to worry," James said, waving her off.

"He's got plenty to spare," Sirius said darkly, giving him a sideways look.

"Padfoot here's been recently cut off from his endless money supply," James informed Aria with a smirk. "You may ignore his jealous remarks."

"Padfoot?" Aria asked curiously.

"Ah, well, a simple nickname. It's a bit of an inside joke; I'll explain later." James appeared flustered, but Aria didn't really think much of it. She was too busy wondering how she was going to get her own wizard money, or how she would even convince anyone she was actually a witch.

She was actually a witch; the words thrilled her. Nothing had ever excited her this much before in her entire life. She was a witch, and she owned a wand, and she was going to be learning magic. It was unreal, in the very best sense. And to think it had all come from a strange girl with bushy hair, distracting her to the point of falling and setting off her time turner.

"How will they let me into your school?" Aria asked, following the boys as they ducked into a magical bookstore. It was filled with other young people, all wandering the extremely tall bookshelves.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something," James replied, fishing in his pockets for something. "Our headmaster is a really good guy; I'm sure if we just explain it to him, he'll let you stay."

"He hasn't kicked us out yet," Sirius added, giving Aria a wink that made her stomach twist briefly. "Padfoot" was a very handsome young man, that was for sure. James wasn't bad looking, either, though Aria noticed that the girls in the shop seemed to be gazing at Sirius as he passed through, completely blaze to their attentions. "Oi, Prongs, the new transfiguration book is this way."

James had apparently found what he'd been looking for, an elegant-looking piece of parchment that had crease marks where it had been folded into thirds. "Oh, right," he said, looking up from it. "It's the only new book we need this term."

"We'd best get Aria a collection, if she'll be starting Hogwarts," Sirius pointed out, hoisting several thick tomes into his arms and handing one to James.

"That's right, mate, but she'll have to start at the beginning, won't she?"

"I suppose so," Aria said darkly. "I'll be taking classes with all the children."

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh. "Ickle firsties," he said gleefully.

James grinned. "What fun we have teasing them," he said dreamily.

"I suppose this year'll be different, with old Moony as prefect," Sirius said.

"Moony's one of us, mate; he never stops the fun."

"Who is Moony, and what is a prefect?" Aria asked, annoyed. She felt as though they were talking a mile a minute, and never giving her the chance to catch up. She almost felt as though she would be better off without them, though of course she'd be helpless and lost without their guidance to the wizarding world.

James laughed. "Remus is another friend of ours. Prefects are…. Well, I don't know what you call them in America. Prefects are students chosen to watch over the others in their dorm, make sure everyone's behaving. You know, snotty little brats who like to spoil the fun for others."

Aria gave him a lopsided smirk; she liked his way of thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Aria slipped past a group of excited Hufflepuffs and jostled her way through a couple of Ravenclaws before she caught sight of James, hanging out a window and laughing his arse off. "Oi, Ari! Over here!"

Aria grumbled to herself as she boarded the train, not amused in the slightest by James's antics. Apparently, it was hilarious to desert a poor woman by running through the train barrier before explaining to her what he was doing. One second he'd been right beside her as she checked her luggage; the next moment, she'd looked up and he was gone.

Eventually she'd noticed some teenagers with owl cages slipping through the brick wall, and the magic had dawned on her. Now she was standing inside the Hogwarts express, dragging her trunk behind her as she searched for Potter's compartment.

Over the last few weeks, James had taken Ari under his wing. She had stayed with his parents, and James had taught her everything he knew about the wizarding world. Ari knew all about Hogwarts, the four houses and the moving staircases. She knew about what sorts of classes she'd be taking, and the professors who taught them. Dumbledore, the headmaster, had sent an owl to the Potter home noting that Aria's name had appeared on their master list of students, and that she would be joining the first years, just as she had expected.

James and Sirius had regaled Aria with long, epic stories of their various exploits, pranks on Slytherins and creative studying ideas (like plastering giant textbook pages on the ceiling of their dormitory, so they could learn as they slept). "I don't think that would work if you were actually sleeping," Ari had pointed out, and the boys had simply laughed.

Aria slid open the glass door and entered a compartment, where James and Sirius were sitting with two other young men. "Hello, there," Ari said grumpily, sliding onto the seat beside Sirius.

"This must be Aria," said a pale, brown-haired boy. Aria was intrigued by the long scar running across his face, twisted like a road map by his smile, which was at once kind and mischievous.

"You bet, ol' Moons," James replied excitedly. "This is Aria Alena Aeron; we call her Ari. Ari, this is Remus and Peter."

"How do you do," Remus, with the scar, said politely, as beside him Peter, a round blonde, gave her a friendly wave.

"Where did you get that scar?" Aria asked curiously.

Remus smiled calmly. "It's a long story; I'd be happy to tell it to you later, if you're still interested in hearing it."

Ari decided that Remus was strange. She gave him an odd look, and turned her attention to Peter. "You'd be Wormtail, then."

His eyes widened, and his hands shook nervously. "James, you told her?"

"Relax, Pete, she's just heard us using the names," James replied casually. He was sprawled across the bench like he might be sleeping, one arm slung over Sirius's shoulders.

"I warned him it might not be prudent," Sirius said with a smirk, "but you know our James, act first, think never."

"Hey, now, I'm not the one who dared Snivellus to crawl through the Whomping Willow last spring," James said angrily.

Remus paled even further, if it could be possible. "Let's not speak of that incident, if you don't mind."

James pouted. "I was only trying to -- " He broke off so suddenly that Aria startled, and turned to look at the compartment door, which was sliding open.

A young woman with long red hair and dazzling green eyes peered in curiously. Her casual glance turned quickly to a disappointed frown. "Nothing but prats in this one," she said, beginning to close the door.

James had recovered quickly. "Oi, Evans, care to join us?" He asked. Ari stared at him with her eyebrows raised. James was sitting up straight, speaking in a deep voice, and messing with his unruly black hair.

Evans looked as though James was something she'd stepped in. "Not on your life," she said crisply, and shut the door.

"What was that all about?" Aria asked, her annoyance running like fire through her veins. She wasn't entirely sure what about the pretty redhead made her so angry, but she didn't like it one bit.

Sirius was laughing. "That's Lily Evans. James fancies her."

"If by 'fancies' you mean lives and breathes for to the point of horror and disgust," Remus added with a soft grin.

"She'll see one day," James said, with the air of a dying man. "She'll have me, you'll see."

"I've told you a hundred times, mate, it's her or us," Sirius said. He patted James consolingly on the shoulder. "She'll never go out with you if you're hanging around us all the time hexing Snivellus."

"That's what I don't understand!" James cried, thumping his fist against the windowpane. "What does she care about ol' Snape? He's a greasy-haired Slytherin, and he'd kill us as soon as look at us!"

"I'm not entirely sure of that," Remus said quietly, fumbling with his prefect's badge.

"Here we go again," Sirius said darkly. "Moony the Prefect wants us to stop defending ourselves against the bloodthirsty fiend."

"All I'm saying," Remus said, "is that you ought not to judge people so harshly, Sirius."

"Do you forget what he did to me first year?" Sirius demanded loudly. "I could've been killed."

"As could he, many times," Remus said, and a heavy silence settled over the four.

"I have no idea what you people are talking about," Aria said, standing up. "I'm going to change into my robes, if you don't mind. Feel free to keep spinning mysteries while I'm gone." She huffed as she opened the glass door.

"Ari's right," she heard James say behind her. "We're supposed to be showing her the ropes this year."

"A female Marauder," Sirius said, and Ari shut the door angrily, not liking Black's tone. It wasn't her fault she got stuck in this place with no money and no friends. It was that stupid girl with the frizzy hair, tripping Aria's time-turner. But it didn't matter; she was here now, and she'd gotten along with James just fine over the summer. There was no reason she couldn't fit in with these boys.

Aria's first view of Hogwarts was obscured by a giant in a fur coat. "Firs' years this way!" He rumbled over the crowd. Aria cast a regretting glance toward the boys, who were laughing as they piled into a horseless carriage. Then she swept off towards the giant, enjoying the feel of her new robes.

She found herself in a canoe with a nervous young girl. "You can't be more than eight years old," Ari said critically, looking the girl over.

"I'm eleven, of course, and who are you?" Despite seeming so worried, the girl had a harsh voice.

"My name is Aria Alena Aeron, and I'm just starting Hogwarts this year, due to coming from America," Ari said proudly.

"I've heard that Americans are pretty stupid," the young girl said with a grin, her nerves seeming to melt away. "I suppose it's no wonder you have to start with the first years at your age."

Aria glared at her. "You're awfully rude for a child."

"You started it," the girl replied. "My name is Morgan Rookhouse, I'm a pureblood witch, and I'm going to be in Slytherin."

"I'll bet," Aria replied; she knew all about slimy Slytherins from James.

"I suppose you're shooting for Gryffindor, then?" Morgan asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'd like to be with my friends, yeah," Aria replied, drawing herself up tall. "And I am pretty brave."

"Stupid Americans always want to be in Gryffindor," Morgan said derisively, shaking her head.

"Oh, have you had other American students?" Aria asked curiously.

"No, of course not," Morgan rolled her eyes again. "But my older sister said they had a group of visiting American wizards a few years ago, and most of them liked the Gryffindors. My sister's in her sixth year now; she's a Slytherin."

"Good for her," Aria said dryly. She couldn't wait to get off of this boat and get away from this annoying little girl.

Finally, the boat docked and everyone tumbled out, heading up a large staircase and into the giant castle. There were candles lit everywhere, and the floors were covered in beautiful carpets. Aria followed the jostling group to a set of large oak doors. A woman in a green robe stepped in front of them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall; I teach transfiguration here. In a moment, you will enter the Great Hall and be sorted. There are four houses here, and each of them has produced great mages. You should be proud of whichever house you are given, for it will be your home for the next seven years. The sorting hat is never wrong, and the house it proclaims you to live in is the house which best suits you. Now, please enter in an orderly fashion." She spoke sternly, yet had a smile upon her face as she opened the doors.

Aria looked around at the many seated students, grinning as James, Remus, and Peter waved excitedly at her. Sirius gave her a smile but did not move, and this annoyed her as she walked slowly past. When everyone was standing at the front of the large room, an old man with a long beard stood up from his place at the head table.

"Welcome," he spoke kindly. "I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school." Aria could have sworn he winked at her before sitting back down.

"When your name is called, please be seated," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to a small stool before them.

"Aria Alena Aeron." All over the room, people stood to see better as Aria walked up to the stool. People's curious looks flittered over her in all directions, probably because she did not look like a first year at all.

"Aria comes to us from America," Dumbledore said loudly. "I trust you will welcome her, as she is now one of our own."

Aria smirked as McGonagall placed a tattered old hat upon her raven locks. "Why, hello, there," a creepy voice whispered in her ear. Aria twitched with surprise, and heard the laughter of others as though from far away. "Ah, an American determined to make something magical of herself," the hat said. Its whispers were creeping Ari out.

"Well, you'll do very well in --"

"No, wait," Aria thought desperately. "Don't say Slytherin."

"No?" The voice asked curiously. "But you're perfect; so cunning, so ambitious, you're the image of Salazar himself."

"But…but…."

"Ah," said the voice, and she could hear the laughter in his words. "You'll want to be with your friends, will you? Well, I suppose friends are important. And you've made your choice. GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall pulled the hat from Aria's head, and she scampered off to the table of the lions. Squeezing in between James and Sirius, Aria put an arm around the both of them. "Thank goodness," she said happily. "It's going to be a great year."

And she didn't miss her family at all.


End file.
